tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nissan Sunny Truck
B120 series Sunny Truck The B120 commercial truck debuted in February 1971, based on the B110 passenger car chassis. The B120 used the same wheelbase and running gear of the Datsun 1200 sedans, coupé and wagon models. Initially it used the same stainless steel grille as the 1200 sedan, and the rectangular gauges of the Standard model B110s. Both regular (B120) and long-bed (GB120) models were offered. After the 1200 car series ceased production the B120 continued. Interestingly, in certain markets the B120 was actually badged as 120Y, to correspond as part of the updated 120Y range. The B120 ute was sold in Australia until 1985. It was marketed in New Zealand during the 1980s in two trims: RoadStar and SportStar. This model was known as a bakkie in South Africa. It's capable of 49 mpg-US (4.8 L/100 km; 59 mpg-imp)). It was replaced by the Nissan GB121 Sunny Truck. GB121 Sunny Truck In 1978, in the Japan market the B121 model replaced the B120, with the most notable change being a switch to a plastic grille of the type used by the B110 Coupé. Also notable was a change to upscale round instrumentation. GB122 Sunny Truck In November 1989, an updated B122 and GB122 (longbed) models replaced the B121. Prominent among changes was a switch from round headlights to rectangular ones (along with new grille to accommodate this change). However other significant changes included: * front disc brakes * catalytic converters * NOx Conforming (emission controlled) models RB122 and RGB122 the A12 engine. B140 series Bakkie The Sunny Truck lived on in South Africa for a total of 37 years (launched there in 1971). The B140 variation, with 1.4-liter A14 engine, was manufactured up until 2008 by Nissan South Africa as the Nissan LDV 1400 (Light Delivery Vehicle). The 1400 Bakkie saw many changes in its long career. The main ones were a 5 speed manual gearbox, power assisted disc brakes, and a roof height extension to accommodate taller South Africans. A sport model of the 1400 Bakkie was marketed as the "Champ". This model had appropriate side striping, individual seats, a rev counter, and central handbrake. This vehicle had two popular local nicknames, either just plain "1400" (all South Africans know this) or "kanniedood" which translated from Afrikaans means "Cannot Die", a testament to its reliability. The 1400 Bakkie was replaced late in 2008 by the "NP200", a derivative of a Romanian Dacia passenger saloon (sold as a Renault Logan in the same market). A major departure for the "Nissan Bakkie" is that the new model is front wheel drive (FWD), whereas the original was rear wheel drive (RWD) - a major selling point of the vehicle in South Africa where it was the only RWD bakkie in its class for many years and where "RWD" adds a lot of ownership macho. A long standing marketing credo was "put the power where the load is" (similar wording).6 The 1400 Bakkie was assembled by Nissan in Rosslyn, South Africa (Nissan).7 Another assembly location for the model was the AYMESA plant in Quito, Ecuador which assembled it under the Datsun brand name as the Datsun 1200 PickUp. Sunny Truck Category:Trucks built in Japan Category:Trucks built in South Africa Category:Trucks built in Ecuador